Sex Cheques
by XbuttonsX
Summary: What happens when Axel decides he wants to spruce up his best friends' sex life? Roxas and Zexion find out the hard way when he takes them to his brother's 'adult' shop. Smutfic, Roxion Akudemy
1. Shopping

**Sex Cheques**

**Chapter 1 - Shopping**

I was asked to do this a long while back, so inspiration for this chapter belongs to Dre and this fic is dedicated to her and Lizzie. You are my hero, Dre.

**Summary** - Axel feels that Zexion and Roxas need to further their ten-month-long relationship. He thinks they don't have enough of a love-life and decides he'll help them change that by taking them to his brother's sex shop. The young couple is mortified by what their best friend buys for them. In the mass of sextoys and other 'unmentionables', Roxas picks out a package of 'Sex Cheques'. What is in store for the two?

**Disclaimer **- I don't own. You guys do. Tell me what you want and, if Sam-ily possible, you shall get it!

**Warnings **- boyxboy, (all in later chapters)smut, threesum, handcuffs, stuff that is up to you guys

**Pairings** - ZexionRoxasZexion, AxelDemyxAxel

**ViXiiiViiiiX**

Ten months already. It had been ten months since they had finally opened up to each other - after a lot of prodding from Axel - and confessed feelings for the other. Already in their last year of school together and they hadn't gotten any further than making out on Roxas' couch when the blonde's parents were out.

It was a Friday, lunch time. Roxas and Zexion were sitting in a stairwell with their two best friends, Axel and Demyx. Axel, an extremely lanky redhead, was grinning evilly at the youngest blonde and his slate-haired boyfriend.

"Axel ... Are you okay? I don't like that look," Roxas whimpered, moving farther back into the wall at Zexion's feet, relishing in the feel of the slender hand that shifted through his blonde spikes in reassurance.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about _me_, Rox-as. You just have to worry about yourself," the redhead warned, that smirk growing, showing off amazingly white teeth. The small blonde nuzzled into Zexion's pant leg, whimpering slightly. "Oh, now, I'm not that scary! I just want the two of you to meet me out in the parking lot after school today."

"What about Demyx?" Zexion inquired, still running his hand through Roxas' spikes. The elder blonde perked at the sound of his name, momentarily ignoring the peeling rubber on his sneaker that he had been pulling at absentmindedly. He beamed, laughing lightly.

"Axel's already told me all about his plan. I don't want a thing to do with it."

"Aww, but, babe! It'll be _really _fun!"

The redhead gripped the blonde's hands in his, gazing into his aquamarine orbs pleadingly. Demyx laughed again, sticking his tongue out at the elder teen. "Nope. Ain't happenin'! You can't drag me into this harebrained scheme."

"What harebrained scheme?! Axel, What do you have planned?"

Axel ignored the speaking blonde, opting to place his spidery fingers on his own blonde's knees, edging closer to nip at his lower lip with a moaned "C'mon, Dembabe! It'll be fun."

Zexion pulled himself up to his feet, dragging Roxas to stand in front of him. He leaned down to press his lips quickly to Roxas' for a hint more of reassurance. "Come on, Roxas. The bell is about to ring. It would not do to be late for class."

"Remember," Axel howled, appearing at the railing above the couple walking down the stairs. "Meet me in the parking lot! I'll give you a ride home, too!"

"Yes, Axel. Now, goodbye or else we shall be late."

--

"We're here. Now what?" Roxas deadpanned, eyeing his friend suspiciously. Axel just beamed at the sight of the 'cute couple' walking towards him with their linked hands.

"Get in."

The redhead opened the back door, bowing overdramatically. Shuffling in wearily, the two eyed Axel nervously. Demyx just huffed from the front seat, grumpy that his lover had managed to drag him along.

"It's okay, it's okay, I promise. This is completely to your benefit."

"Of course it is, Axel, of course it is." Roxas rolled his eyes, smirking at his love who smirked back.

"Well, it _is_," the redhead pouted. Five minutes later, the vehicle pulled up in front of a flashy building. Roxas gaped at the sign and Zexion gagged slightly.

"Hallow Erotica? Axel, what the hell is this?" Roxas spluttered, peering at the building with mild disgust.

"Never mind, just follow me. Dem, are you comin', babe, or are you stayin' in the car?"

"I am not going in there ever again."

"During daylight hours when people can see you?"

"Shut up! Gah, Axel, I hate you!"

"Love you too. Okay, fine, just the three of us then."

The redhead opened the back door once more and had to grab Roxas by the collar of his shirt in order to pull him out. "Axel, I don't want to! That's a porn shop."

"It is not. It is a store to increase sexual pleasure."

"And you brought us here because you believe that Roxas and I are not happy?"

"Correctamundo, my friend."

"Well, for your information -"

"Oh, Zexion, shove off. Just come with me. It'll be fine. I won't force you to buy anything."

Axel grabbed his two best friends by their upper arm, dwarfing them in size and strength. Pushing them through the door, the trio was greeted with an agitated groan. The redhead chuckled softly.

"Axel, out."

"Oh, relax, Reno. I'm here for community service."

"No, Axel, let's do as he says." Roxas piped up, slightly weary of the redhead behind the counter. Crescent-shaped red tattoos outlined the glaring blue eyes, seeming to be a slash at the corner of each stern orb.

"Listen to that twerp, Axe. I don't want to know what you do in your spare time."

"It's not _for _me this time, bro!"

The two that had entered with Axel gaped at their best friend. "Bro? As in ... brother ... as in ... Ugh, Axel, is everyone in your family so perverse?" The younger redhead smirked while his brother turned his glare on the two pint-sized teens in front of Axel.

"Hey, you know nothing about my family! Keep your comments to -"

"Re, I'm gonna take _Rox-as _and _Zexion _down back, okay?"

"Wait, what? _These _are those two twerps you're always talking about?"

"Yup. Now, if you don't mind..."

"Ugh, fine. Just hurry it up. Before I get _paying _customers."

Axel rolled his eyes, pushing his best friends towards the merchandise. He led them easily down the aisles as they split and combined, little signs on the shelves describing the way. The first branch stated 'Men' and 'Women'. The second also stated, 'Men' and 'Women'. Still, Axel led them through the 'Men' aisle. 'Alone' and 'Partner' was next and the two younger teens glanced at each other nervously when they were led down the right aisle.

"A-Axel ... where are we going?"

"Just one more, Rox-as. Don't worry."

'Starting Out' verses 'Old Pros' and Roxas gulped, gripping Zexion's hand nervously. Axel paused just after making his way towards the long aisle of 'Starting Out'. He turned back to the two following him, that beaming smirk back on his features. "I'll let you two search around a bit. If you need any help, I'll be over in the next aisle," he stated with a wink. Both Roxas and Zexion blushed, looking down at their feet.

"S-So ... a-are we really gonna ... look through this stuff?"

"I see no reason to ... although ... I also see no reason _not _to."

Taking a deep breath, Zexion took a step toward the dimly lit, well-stalked shelf. He peered at a bottle. "Makes sense," he hummed, taking in the label.

"What?"

Roxas was at his side, glancing nervously around himself as though a news crew were going to pop out from behind the shelves and start exposing the two as world-class perverts. "Lubricant is one of the more ... essential aspects of having ... pleasurable sex. So, of course there would be bottles of it near the beginning of the aisle."

"O-Oh." Roxas could feel the red covering his face and vaguely wondered if it was shining like a beacon to his innocence. "Y-You ... aren't actually thinking of getting any of this stuff ... are you?" the blonde asked incredulously as the slate-haired teen fingered the bottle from the shelf.

"I'm ... not sure yet."

There were muffled snickers behind them. "I would love to know what it is you find so hilarious about that statement, Axel," Zexion snapped without even turning around. The redhead behind the two didn't see the point of attempting to hide his chuckles so appeared from behind the shelf, large Cheshire grin covering his lips. In his hand he held an intimidating black object that appeared to have sharp, black spikes along its length. Roxas eyed it suspiciously but Axel just hid it behind his back.

"I just think that it's cute. Well, that the two of you are just so adorable. How far have you gone so far?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Roxas stuttered, impossibly red face growing far more crimson.

"Have you fucked yet? Have you blown one another off? Have you even seen Zexion naked, Roxas?"

The blonde's cerulean orbs grew wide, his breath catching in his throat. Zexion jumped to his rescue, stepping in front of his love as though Axel were wielding a gun or something of the like. "Why would you want to know something like that, Axel?"

The redhead rolled emerald orbs as though that were the most obvious question in the world. "_Well_, Zexion, if you _must _know, I can't help you pick out what you need if I don't know how far you've gone."

"Why would you suspect we _need _anything?"

"I want to help you spice up your love life so that you won't be so awkward around each other at school. People can cut the sexual tension rolling off of the two of you with a knife, you know."

Zexion glared, Axel returning the look with a giant smirk. Roxas peeked up from behind his boyfriend, a blank expression on his features. "We've made out before. We've slept together, just without having sex, so, I guess we would have seen each other in boxers? He's gotten rid of my shirt once." Roxas shoved his face into Zexion's shoulder-blades from embarrassment.

"Aww, Rox-as, you are so adorable! So innocent!" Axel cooed, causing Zexion to get an instant pang of jealousy, determined to protect his boyfriend.

"He's mine, Axel. You keep your grimy paws off him."

Axel took a step back, hands going up in defense, that smirk never leaving his features. "It's alright, Zex. Take a chill pill, would you? I have Demyx. That's all I need. Now, let's see. Why don't you guys go make conversation with Reno? Tell him that I'll be putting a lot on my tab."

"You have a tab?"

"How many times have you called me a horny bastard, Rox?" was Axel's response, now shoving the two from his 'domain'.

"Make up your mind, already! You want us back here or not?"

"Nah, just wanted to show you it was here. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

--

"Okay, so, you can pay for all this, kay Re?"

The elder redhead glared at his brother over the small pile of sexual merchandise. "No, that is not 'kay', Axel."

"You'll just be paying for it anyways!"

"Oh yeah, how?"

"You pay my allowance. So, just take all this stuff out of that munny."

"This is about four allowances."

"I'm willing to pay that much. It's for a good cause." Axel placed his hand on his chest, puffing it out slightly as he straightened his posture in a valiant pose.

"Oh, cut it out. I'm going to wait in the car," Roxas sighed, being followed by a silent but also red-faced Zexion.

"Ugh, how much of this is even _yours_, anyway, Axe?"

Axel beamed. "Just this." He held up the intimidating collar and spikes. Reno shuddered, obvious mental images rolling through his mind.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just ... ugh, just don't do anything too graphic."

The younger brother winked. "No guarantees, there, bro."

--

"So, explain what these are?"

Roxas was laying on his back, his jeans bulging, most of the items from the Erotica shop strewn about his bed. Eyeing the pack of long, rectangular cards he held above his head, he rolled his head farther back to gaze at Axel upside-down. Axel smirked, leaning forward, batting off Demyx's roving hands to pluck the item from Roxas' fingers.

"Oh, these are fun. They're Sex Cheques."

"They're what?"

"Sex Cheques. Basically cards that have some sort of kinky deally written on them. What was one of ours once, Dem?"

"Blowjob in the locker room?"

"Mmm, that one was fun. Teach-man almost got us. But they could be nearly anything. Well, anything humanly possible."

"Why are they called Cheques? Do you have to cash them in or something?"

Axel shrugged, handing the smaller blonde back the cards. "I dunno why they call em that. Why do they call them Thunder Beads? Why do they call anything what they call them?"

"Well," Demyx piped up, smiling happily. "I think that they call Thunder Beads that because when you get them used on ya, you moan and it sounds like thunder."

Axel snorted. "Aww, Dem, that's cute, babe!" The redhead gripped the elder blonde round the neck, pulling him close to rub his spiky mohawk with his knuckles.

"Okay, okay. Let's call it a night, then. I've had a long week. I just want to sleep right now."

"Aww, but Zex!"

Axel winked at the pair of blondes as the slate-haired teen stretched, draping his arm over his blonde's legs. "Nah, Dem, it's okay. We should be getting home anyways."

Gripping Demyx's hand to pull him up, Axel said his goodbyes, dragging his blonde behind him. He came back a couple seconds later. "Forgot something," he smirked, winking again as he held up the spiked choker.

"Later, guys," Roxas waved them out. After making sure he heard Axel's car drive down the driveway, Zexion smirked, sitting up to take in the blonde. "Oh god. He smirks. That's never a good sign."

-

To Be Continued

-

I'm still Roxas!Innocent. -winks- So, bear with me, kay? This'll be a fun ride. -smacks self- What am I getting myself into? You all horny bitches out there? Tell me your suggestions, right? What do you wanna see?! You can review with them or if you want to keep it a secret, you can PM me! I write your idea, you get the chapter dedicated to you! I can't wait to see what you guys do to me!

I'm just another little faggot with a problem, fuckin around with someone elses hard-on - _I Hate Jimmy Page_

_Mindless Self Indulgence_

~xbuttonsx-


	2. Test

**Sex Cheques**

**Chapter 2 **– **Test**

I'm glad that you have come back for the second chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one.

Remember, any ideas, you can send them in!

**ViXiii**

The blonde, his brow raised in speculation and skepticism, propped himself up on his elbows to gaze at his smirking boyfriend. Said smirk never leaving his face, Zexion kneeled, inching his way up to take Roxas' lips in his own. A tentative hand slipped behind the elder boy's neck, pulling him closer. Zexion allowed his own hand to move to Roxas' cheek, cupping it as he placed his legs on either side of the younger's thighs.

Roxas gasped when Zexion flitted out his tongue, licking at the blonde's lower lip. Taking the sharp intake of breath as an opportunity not to be missed, the elder teen slipped his strong muscle between those parted lips, enticing a moan from his blonde. The hand that had been cupping Roxas' smooth cheek flitted its way down over his chest to the hem of his shirt. Another gasp and Roxas greedily rolled his hips up at the thought of what could possibly happen between the two of them. The house was theirs, after all.

That wandering hand found its way under Roxas' shirt, moving up his delicate skin, causing his hips to roll against Zexion's once more. Zexion moaned into his blonde's mouth as their caged erections pressed together, his mind clouding with lust and passion.

"Mmm, my beautiful," Zexion panted as he pulled his lips from the heated kiss, a small trail of saliva dripping from his lower lip. His wandering fingers danced under the fabric of Roxas' thin shirt, finding his chest. Again, Roxas gasped when his love took a pink nub in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Nng," the blonde managed to ground out, his hips grinding up once more, his chest puffing out to attempt to gain more contact from Zexion's fingers. Zexion lowered himself down on Roxas' hips to keep them from bucking, moving his supporting hand down to meet his retreating hand at the edge of the blonde's shirt. The younger whimpered in need when he didn't feel that warm hand against his skin any longer.

"Shh, it's okay," Zexion hushed, lowering his lips down once more to place a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. Satisfied that his love was alright, the slate-haired teen began slipping the restricting shirt away, up over pale skin. "Ah, my dear Roxas, how beautifully you shine."

Roxas arched his back as he felt those fingers brushing against his ribs. His mind clouded, all he could do was moan pitifully, not used to such contact from his boyfriend. Zexion raised his love's arms to rest above his head, his elbows bending down over the edge of the bed. Roxas could barely move with the testosterone pumping through his body. All he was able to manage was struggled movements to assist in the ridding of his shirt.

Zexion rocked back on the blonde's thighs, gazing at the younger, panting form below him. He tried a playful thrust of his hips, causing the innocent Roxas to moan, his head thrown back in need, exposing his pristine neck.

A small smirk appeared on Zexion's slightly parted lips. Leaning down, he latched his teeth into the sensitive skin of his love's bared neck. Roxas yelped, not knowing how such an aggressive bite could feel so good. Worried, the slate-haired teen released his grip.

"T-That was a … good yelp," Roxas panted, barely coherent, his hips rolling in a steady arc, up and down, meeting with Zexion's, feeling their erections brush under the fabric. Trying to hold back a moan, the elder teen ran his tongue down his love's throat, nipping at the bone running from his shoulders to the middle of his neck. "Oh God," the blonde moaned, writhing under the slate-haired teen.

Zexion shimmied back so that his tongue could play with the rosy, erect nub that his fingers had only teased. Teeth gripped Roxas' nipple and the blonde cried out, shoving his hips into Zexion's. Guessing that the movement was of one craving to be touched just so, Zexion danced his fingertips over the blonde's heated skin, still suckling loudly at his lover's chest as though it would give him all the nourishment he would need to survive.

Moaning, Roxas forced his hips to lay still while Zexion blindly unbuttoned them. To compensate for this lost movement, the blonde allowed his own hands to roam up to the hem of his love's shirt, slipping his wandering fingers underneath. He felt Zexion suck in a deep breath, arching his stomach away from the touch as he made his way up to the skinny teen's chest.

"Y-You –ah." Zexion couldn't finish whatever statement he had started around the pink nipple in between his teeth as Roxas latched onto his own, pulling with thumb and forefinger, twisting just enough to send a wave of shocked pleasure through the elder teen. It was Zexion's turn to give an involuntary thrust, right into his busy hand, pushing it away from the unbuttoned jeans. "Nng," he hissed before regaining some composure.

Hand back to its work, Zexion slipped his fingers in under the elastic of his love's boxers, touching moist, heated skin. Roxas took in a long, moaning breath as spidery fingers found his length. He thrust his hips up, forcing the feeling over his skin. Zexion just managing to uncover that throbbing erection to the world, Roxas arched his back, pulling hard on the nubs still in his grip and called out Zexion's name in a haze. Before he really knew what all that meant, Zexion felt a hot, sticky mess dripping from his fingers.

Roxas could do nothing more than lay there, panting, in a silvery glow after such a feeling. Zexion groaned in displeasure, his hand, shirt and pants all covered in Roxas' seed while his own throbbing erection was being ignored. Allowing his grip on that rosy little nub to loosen, he sat back, groaning at the discomfort of his trapped erection.

Standing with some difficulty, he gazed down at his hand that was still covered. Roxas whined at the absence of the weight on top of him, barely comprehending that the weight had been his lover. Zexion bent down, placing a soft, reassuring kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back, don't worry."

He padded to the blonde's bathroom that was the door across the hall, shutting it and leaning back against it, sliding down to the floor with his legs spread. With his clean hand, he struggled to undo his own button. While he struggled, he placed his 'dirty' forefinger into his mouth, sucking on it with a moan of satisfaction at having his Roxas' essence in his body after so long of just being teased with the thought.

Finally getting the button undone, Zexion forced his pants down about his knees, slipping his boxers down to meet them. Staring at his erection, he felt the sweat dripping down his brow for the first time. He had never actually had to do this before. Then again, he had never really been so turned on in his life.

Zexion bit down on his lip after removing his finger from between his teeth and ran his slippery hand down to rest on his shaft. He gasped lightly at the feeling, a new surge of lust brushing over his body. His hips thrust into his awaiting hand and he groaned loudly, despite the desperate grip he held on his lip.

Other hand free, Zexion decided _why not kill two birds with one stone_ and he moved it up under his shirt. He had adored the feel when Roxas had grabbed him so maybe he could make himself feel the same way? He squeezed his own erect nipple and moaned at the feel. Not nearly as pleasing as when Roxas did it for him but satisfying all the same.

Another squeeze, followed by a tug and a pump from his nether regions, another rocking moan escaping his lips, all causing Zexion to blush deeply. He closed his eyes, envisioning his little blonde touching him the way he had just touched. His hand pumped, fingers pleasured and sweat beaded more heavily on his lip and brow.

"Nng, Roxas," Zexion cried, feeling the white light enveloping him before he was spit once more onto the bathroom floor, panting, sweating and covered in seed. He leaned his head back against the door, never feeling something so extraordinary before in his life. A moment of silence but for his heavy panting passed before he heard a soft knock on the door and a slightly scared, slightly needy voice whimpering his name.

"Zexion? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I didn't do something right. I'm sorry. Please …"

Zexion forced himself away from the door, grabbing at his sliding restraints, pulling them back up to sit on his hips. "Roxas," he whispered, all he could manage as still he was out of breath. Knowing his blonde couldn't hear him, he opened the door to a teary-eyed teen. "I love you so much." He pulled the younger close, feeling a nose nuzzle into his neck. "I need a shower, very badly. Do you mind?"

"Can we sleep together tonight?"

"I don't see why we wouldn't."

"You hate me."

"What makes you think something so bizarre?" Zexion pulled away from the slightly smaller boy to gaze into his beautiful cerulean orbs.

"You ran away from me. I did something wrong!"

Zexion smiled reassuringly, kissing the blonde gently. "I could never hate you. I swear. I just didn't wish for you to witness that."

"Witness what?"

The elder teen kissed the boy's forehead. "Never mind. Why don't you go lay down for a while? You look really tired."

Whimpering slightly as he was led back to his bedroom, Roxas leaned against Zexion's shoulder. "I really love you, Zex."

Satisfied that the blonde was comfortable, Zexion grabbed a change of clothes from his overnight bag. "I love you too, Roxas."

By the time Zexion was washed up, Roxas was sound asleep.

-

To Be Continued

-

I hope you liked it! Like I said, it was fun to write. This one was a suggestion from myself, as is the next. After that, however, can be completely up to you guys! Anyone know Yoga?

This secret side of me I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it. – _Monster_

_Skillet_

~xbuttonsx~


	3. Proper Style

**Sex Cheques**

**Chapter 3 – Proper Style**

Man, this one was really fun to write. Even though it deleted itself from my computer the first time it was written. Send in those ideas, okay?! If you didn't know this already, the pairing of the current chapter is displayed by their numbers right below this message. And I can make the boys have more fun in the bathroom now. It's a long story, but I had to go into the guy's bathroom at school to retrieve a book bag and a shoe. So, I now know what it looks like first hand. :D

**ViiiVi**

_What is this witchcraft that he has cursed upon my body?_ Zexion thought angrily, slamming his fist and forehead into his innocent locker. A fire that he still needed to get used to was pulsing in his stomach; even just the slightest thought of his blonde setting him off. Curses leaving his lips in light wisps, Zexion spun, crashing into a larger male whose dusty-gold orbs gazed at him in concern.

"Hey, man, you look like shit. You okay?"

Zexion glowered at his friend. "Thank you very much for such an optimistic observation, Saix, but I am fine."

"Fight with that blonde kid?"

"Roxas has a name, you know."

"Meh, oh well. Whatever. You have a fight with him or something?"

Contemplation. Was it a fight? Not exactly. He had been forced to go home early Saturday morning due to family errands and thus far had not seen his blonde little lover. A sharp pain of sickness and then the burning lust that followed rushed at his stomach at even just the thought of that perfect body heaving below him.

Was that how it was supposed to be? Was Roxas supposed to make the noises he had made? Had he hurt him in some way? Did he take it too far?

"Hey, Earth to the Sex-man. You sure you're okay? Stop spacing out on me, man." Saix waved his hand in front of those thinking eyes.

"It is all that devil's fault."

"Devil?"

"Axel." The name was a hiss as those eyes narrowed, glaring down the hall at no one in particular but landing on a young girl bending to place her books into her locker.

"What'd he do?"

"I am not entirely positive. What I have come up with makes no sense what-so-ever."

"And that is?"

"He has placed some sort of spell on my body."

Saix couldn't suppress his laughter. "Why? Because of that?" His golden orbs indicated the bulge nudging against the smaller teen's tight pants.

"Precisely." Zexion answered with a moment's hesitation as he overcame the awkward feeling that reeled over him. "And he shall be the one to rid me of the spell."

"I thought you didn't believe in witchcraft."

"I do not."

"Then …" Saix stared, perplexed, trying to piece things together. "Well, it really isn't any of my business. I'll see you after lunch, Zexion. Good luck with that."

"Not so fast."

"Oh God. What?"

"Do you think you would be able to do me the favour of fetching Axel to the bathroom downstairs?"

"I'm not a dog."

"Bring him there for me and await further orders."

"I'm not your slave!"

Zexion shot the taller male a glare, intimidating the blue-haired teen into backing down. "Fine," he hissed. "Anything else, your majesty?"

"If Roxas is accompanying them, inform him that I shall meet with him as soon as I have finished my business with Axel."

Saix was visibly sulking as he stalked away from his slate-haired friend that was going the opposite direction.

Satisfied that the bathroom was deserted, Zexion began to pace. Without even facing the duo when they appeared, he gave his orders.

"Saix, guard the door. Let no one in. Especially not Roxas."

The blue-haired teen was still sulking, now grumbling at the treatment he was receiving from his junior. A low noise of annoyance passed by Zexion's lips as Axel chuckled, moving closer to the younger, pacing teen.

"Saix tells me that you and Rox are having problems."

"I would not call them problems."

"Then why haven't you hung out with Rox all day? He's been a nervous wreck, jumpin' at everything. What'd you two do over the weekend, hmm?"

Zexion refused to answer, even as he felt the redhead closing in on him as though he were a mouse caught in a cat's malicious sights. Arms still crossed over his chest, Zexion continued to pace, moving constantly in an oblong oval around the redhead, each eyeing the other, trying to see into the other's mind.

"Why would you care to discover such knowledge, Axel?" Zexion tested, being the first to lose the contest of nerve. Again the redhead chuckled.

"To help you, of course. That's all I'm here for. Commit it to memory. Think of me as some weird, suped-up journal or something. Tell me all of the juicy details."

"And if there are no 'juicy' details to be told?"

"There would have to be, man! I know you guys too well! You aren't anywhere's as bad as me and Dem, but I know that you can't go so long without being near the other! Something had to happen! Did you fuck him too hard?"

Zexion was taken aback, halting momentarily in his pacing, eyes wide. "Did I what?"

"You know, fuck. As in sex. Where you stick your cock up his ass until you both come."

A slight gagging sound. "I did no such vile thing to dear Roxas."

"But you want to. I can tell that just by lookin' at ya."

Zexion began to shake out of rage and disgust as the redhead moved past him to sit on the countertop by the sinks, large grin plastered across his features. "I would do no such thing."

"Why not? Feels great. Me and Dem do it all the time."

"I would rather _not_ know that information, Axel. Just rid me of this witchcraft so that I may begin acting normally once more!"

"Did you make him come? Or did he make you? Ooh, who's the more dominant one? You're too much of a pansy, I'd say. Then again, Roxas doesn't strike me as one to take charge. Hmm, good question. Tell me, would you?!" Axel completely ignored the infuriated slate-haired teen. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Not in the least."

Axel heaved a large sigh, lunging from the tiled counter, moving closer to the confused junior. "Do you even know half of these words I'm saying? Like cock and come and stuff?"

"I doubt I am correct in my assumptions, considering the fact that a cock is a rooster."

"That's it, dude. You're coming over to my house _tonight_ and we are going to watch all the porn I have and I am teaching you what you need to know. I can't believe you don't know what a cock is." Axel sighed, taking Zexion's shoulder in one hand. The other moved down to grope between the shorter teen's legs.

"What in blazes are you doing, Axel?! Get your hands away from me!" Zexion attempted to pull back but found the fire blazing beneath the fabric of his jeans to be too inviting, tingling at the feel.

"There. You know what a cock is now."

"The art of groping someone between the legs?!" Zexion cried, outraged, still not able to move away from the touch but forcing himself not to move closer to it. Axel chuckled once more; giving a squeeze, satisfied at the startled gasp that escaped through the younger's defenses.

"No, silly. The thing down there. You know, your penis?"

"Why would you not just call it as such?"

"Slang, Zex, slang."

"I do not like your 'slang', then."

"Well, get used to it. You'll be learning a lot of it soon enough. Got it memorized? Now, what do you think I mean by coming?"

Another playful squeeze, causing Zexion to squirm in discomfort. "I-I have no idea."

"Ejaculation? Ring any bells?"

Zexion could no longer suppress the slight moan that was welling up in his throat. He nodded slightly, head swimming. Then the redhead wasn't there. He was backing away quickly, leaving the slate-haired teen to pant in the middle of the bathroom as Axel stood against the wall, watching the spectacle with obvious humor written over his face.

"Mmm, okay, so, now, what did you do over the weekend, Zexion? Remember, I am only here to help."

"H-How was … that helping?"

"Nah, that was just to get you talkin'."

"Sorry, but I will not tell you so easily."

"Do I really have to force it out of you?"

Zexion wasn't an idiot. He knew that the redhead would go to any lengths to pry the answers out of him. Was he really that determined to withhold his secrets?

"I … We … Well, if you must know … I touched his … 'c-cock'," the word sounded so dirty and unfamiliar to the younger teen that he spit it out, bright red in the face. "And he … c-came? Came in my … hand."

"What about you? What did you do?"

It was obvious to the redhead how difficult it was for the younger teen to be telling him all of this. Then again, the almost-whimper lining the proud teen's voice was enough for Axel to not feel much sympathy towards him. It was obvious he had liked the encounter. Why not force him to relive it?

"I-I … I didn't want him to … see me … so weak and … disturbing. So … I went into the bathroom and …" A shudder of shame washed over the younger boy, his eyes closed to the world and his arms hugged him close as though he were cold. Axel licked his lips in lust, pressing himself once more towards the younger teen.

"You touched yourself? Where?"

Zexion backed away slightly from the warm breath of the elder that brushed across his brow, only stopping when those large, spidery hands enclosed his shoulders.

"I-I … H-Here?"

Trembling out of fright, lust and worry, – emotions he had never really had to endure before the redhead had influenced him – Zexion moved cautious fingers away from his own body. Taking in a deep breath, he tweaked one of the erect nubs poking into the tight fabric of Axel's shirt, the other going down to press against the elder's own erection. Axel closed his eyes, moving his hips forward slightly, slowly, needy to the touch.

"Mmm, that's good. So that's what I'm missing out on." Another slow thrust before Axel took a step back while he still could. "When are you gonna fuck him?" A deep blush spread across Zexion's cheeks, his features already flushed as he panted, caught up in the throbs coming from his groin.

"I-It does not matter to you, Axel. Just get this feeling out of me. I had never felt this way before you led us into that hell-world that your brother owns."

"Now you are just a poor common whore. When are you going to have sex with him, Zexion?"

"It does not concern yo-"

"Yes, it does. Now stop being such a baby. If you wanna stop being so horny, tell me!"

Zexion glared at the impatient redhead. Then a sigh as he lost the battle of determination once more. "I cannot have sex with him," he admitted in a small voice, lowering his gaze to the dirty tiled floor. "I'm unsure as of how I would go about such a thing."

Axel smirked. "What do you mean? You who knows _everything_ shouldn't have a problem with sex, you know."

"I realize this, Axel. Which is why I would rather _not_ indulge you in my lack of knowledge as you just rid me of your curse."

The smirk turned into a wide grin. "But Zexion, I'm not the one that has 'cursed' you. That was Roxas."

Slate eyes opened wide in shock. "No. That is impossible."

"Think about it. You get even more turned on just thinking about him, don't you? Close your eyes for a minute, picture him and tell me that it doesn't make you feel warmer."

Zexion did as he was told, envisioning the younger teen below him, panting, sweating, loving. Just as he had been Friday night. A low moan left his lips.

"How do I feel better?"

"Do you not like feeling this heat?"

"It is far too foreign. I would prefer not to feel it constantly."

"Then fuck him."

"How?! I don't know how!"

Axel could hardly suppress his chuckle. "You're kidding, right? You don't know how to have sex? You knew about the lube but you don't know how to use it?"

"Not at all. Lubrication is the only thing that I have knowledge upon."

"Sad, Zex, sad."

"Then help me!"

"Fine. C'mere."

"What shall you be doing to me?"

"Showing you how to have sex."

"In the middle of the bathroom?"

"In the middle of the bathroom."

"Y-You will … be touching me?"

"I'll be touching you."

"We shall be cheating on Roxas and Demyx?"

Axel shook his head, having diminished the distance between the two once more. "Of course not! I love Demyx with all of my heart as you love Roxas. I don't feel that way towards you, duh. Besides, I said I'd show you how to have sex, not we'd actually be _having _it."

"So, no strings attached?"

"Only the promise of you fucking Roxas."

"D-deal."

"Good. Now, on the floor."

"That's hardly sanitary."

"Do you want to go the rest of your life without having good sex?"

"N-No."

"Then on the floor."

The slate-haired teen allowed himself to be led to the floor, Axel hovering over him, knees caging his hips.

"Wait. … Is there a reason why you have to show me? Can you not just describe the positions?"

"No can do. Now, wrap your legs around my waist."

"I-I-"Zexion was cut off by those spidery hands gripping his thighs tightly, digging in his nails. The younger protested no more, hooking his ankles around the redhead's slim waist, feeling their erections brush through the fabric. He couldn't help the moan that caused Axel to dig his fingers in more fiercely.

"You were the one that doesn't want to be caught, Zex. I would shut up, if I were you. Or I will have to hurt you so you don't feel like coming anymore."

Zexion laid still, his fingers trying to grip onto the hard floor by his thighs to no avail. Axel pressed his hips against the younger teen's, enticing the beginning of another moan before Zexion bit down on his lip sharply.

"Kay, good. All you gotta do from here is just shove yourself into him. But be gentle at first until you actually get inside him. Use your fingers for that. Commit it to memory."

Nodding to show he understood, Zexion yelped when Axel grabbed his legs to place them on his shoulders. He moaned loudly at the playful thrust of Axel's hips, squirming in his embrace. "Got this one memorized? I think it's good that you are trying so _hard_ to get away from me. Now stop." Fingers dug even deeper into the muscle of Zexion's leg, causing him to groan in pain, stilling his struggles as best he could. "I'll show you one more that shouldn't be too hard for you, or else I may just find a mess in my pants. You're some pretty hot stuff, you know. Real hot whore."

A growl worked its way through Zexion's tightly clenched teeth as he found himself whipped over onto his stomach with another groan of pain, his flailing hands barely able to hold him up. Shocked at the sudden cruel movement, the slate-haired teen couldn't protest as his hips were hauled up, causing his face to press against the tile.

"This one is real good if you like to watch a movie or something. You can both still watch. Ain't that grand?"

"You are extremely vile, Axel."

"And damn proud of it. Long as Demy-cakes still loves me, I'm happy. Now, does someone as smart as you know what this one is?"

Zexion gasped as he felt Axel's hips full on his own, pulling them up to meet him. "I-I feel like a dog."

"That's Saix's job, but you'd be right. Congrats."

"So, I'm an … animal now?"

"Aren't we all? Anyways, your turn. Since I'm sure Roxas would know just about as much as you."

Zexion was pulled up to his feet while Axel switched positions with him, giving a wink before getting on his hands and knees. "I would rather _not_ have myself anywhere near you."

"Which is why you keep it in your pants. C'mon, my ass won't bite. You're at the wrong end if you're into that."

"Vile, vile creature you are, Axel. Vile and disgusting."

"Just hurry up and try it out. Rox might start to wonder where we went off to, right?"

"Ugh, fine." Zexion gripped those thin hips in his shaking fingers, positioning himself in a way that he believed to be correct. As he slowly thrust his hips, Axel's moan and shudder told him he had guessed right. Another quicker thrust, causing Axel to arch his back with another moan. "I'm doing this for Roxas. For Roxas, for Roxas." The slate-haired teen had to repeat the chant in his mind so he didn't feel so dirty. It was the truth after all. After every thrust, Zexion believed that he disliked the elder teen just a little more.

"For Roxas, for Roxas, for … R-Roxas?"

"Nng, hey, you aren't good enough yet to stop!" Axel moaned, eyes closed, head bowed down to the tile, breath coming in sharp pants. Zexion backed away, releasing those bucking hips, stumbling down to the floor, staring at the doorway in shock.

"No, Axel, he _really _means Roxas."

Shock and fear caused the redhead to freeze, his panting caught firmly in his chest. His blonde was standing in the doorway, fists clenched at his sides in anger. Beside him was another blonde, a blue-haired teen behind them, hanging his head as though he had done wrong. Roxas was shaking as well but not so much from anger but from the overwhelming hurt slamming his chest. He began to shake his head to and fro.

"No, no, no," he cried, tears appearing at the edges of his eyes, slipping down to caress his cheeks.

"Axel, come."

Axel cringed but crawled forwards, still on his hands and knees. Demyx grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out into the hall, gripping Saix by the ear after him. Axel's whimpers could be heard until the door slammed shut behind the trio.

It was Zexion's turn to shake his head. He reached his hand out, wanting to hold his sobbing blonde but knowing that doing that would only make the younger teen worse.

"R-Roxas … I realize how corny and cliché this sounds but … it isn't what it looks like!"

"You hate me! I did something wrong and you hate me! I told you, didn't I?! I told you that you hated me! What did I do wrong, Zex? What did I do that would make you _cheat_ on me?! What did I do?!"

"It's not like that, Roxas! I love you! Really, I do! It was Axel's idea! I swear to Yevon, I wanted no part of that! He was … He was just teaching me how to be better for you! I love you, Roxas! I really love you! Only you!"

The slate-haired teen hung his head, feeling as though he were about to be sick. Roxas moved, one foot in front of the other in a slow shuffle, looking like a zombie straight out of a horror film. Trembling as though this observation were correct, Zexion cringed when the blonde gripped his shoulders. _Now is where he eats my brains_, Zexion thought wildly, not allowing himself to pull back farther.

"You still love me even though I screwed up?"

Clamped orbs shot open as the crying blonde lowered himself into Zexion's lap, placing his forehead on the elder teen's heaving chest. Slowly, hesitantly, arms moved their way around the blonde, pulling him close.

"You didn't screw up, Roxas. I swear, you didn't screw up. If anyone screwed up, it was me."

"Y-Yeah. It was you."

"So, don't hate me, Roxas. Don't hate me."

"Promise you won't hate me and I won't hate you."

"Promise."

"I love you, Zexion."

"I love you, too, squirt." Zexion placed a delicate kiss on the younger teen's forehead, rocking him slightly. "But we need to get to class now."

"Wh-what about that?" Roxas inquired, indicating the erection that stood to attention between them, masked behind denim. He sniffled, wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks, the hurt and betrayal ebbing away at how pathetic his love had sounded.

"Let's call it punishment."

--

"Everything's okay between you two, still?"

"Yes. Of course. I swear to Yevon, though, Demyx, that Axel and I were not doing anythi-"

"It's okay. He's already confessed that he was just tryin' to help ya. I think it was a good deed. So, he only has to go _three_ days without sex instead of my previously planned week."

"You're too kind for your own good, Dem."

"Tell him that."

Axel followed behind the elder blonde as though a leash were latched onto his throat. An invisible tail was drawn between his legs as he moped, cowering behind his love.

--

To Be Continued

--

No sex for the Axe-man. :D Poor Saix. He had to listen to all of that. I realize that Roxas forgave Zexion too quickly, but I think that is how this Roxas is. :D

Still looking for ideas! Keep them coming, okay?

You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel – _Discovery Channel_

_Bloodhound Gang_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
